


Chess Master

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry feels Ron cheated at ping pong…but all's fair in love and sex right?





	Chess Master

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://magicofisis.livejournal.com/profile)[**magicofisis**](http://magicofisis.livejournal.com/) wrote a brilliant drabble entitled [Clever Strategy](http://magicofisis.livejournal.com/131993.html?view=958105#t958105). [](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**nefyr**](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/) mentioned ping pong paddles…[](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[ **satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/) gets bunny…begs pleads asks nicely if she can run with said bunny. [](http://magicofisis.livejournal.com/profile)[**magicofisis**](http://magicofisis.livejournal.com/) says yes and we both hope that [](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**nefyr**](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/) draws this. Thanks to [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Thanks to [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) because she read it via copy and paste while I was writing it. Most of all this is dedicated to [](http://magicofisis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://magicofisis.livejournal.com/)**magicofisis** for making me thud when I got home from New Orleans.   


* * *

This all started because I have never been able to back down from a challenge that's been laid out before me. I mean I get paid to do strategy for a living and Harry has never bested me in chess, not once, since I taught him to play. Honestly, you'd think he could give me a bit more of a challenge.

See, I know chess almost as well as I know Harry.

With that in mind, I treated our ping pong match as I would a chess match. In chess you have to know what your opponents weaknesses are, you have to find the chinks in their armor. I'm good at it. You see, I know Harry—I know every look, every line on his face, and I can read him better than anyone, even Hermione though she'd tell you differently.

So I watched him as he scored the point that forced me to remove my trousers. I watched his eyes darken, I took in the slight parting of his lips, and I waited for that moment where his breath would hitch and release in a soft breathy puff.

I lost a point looking for it but when it came it was brilliant.

I know when my Harry wants me—I can read him, yeah?

So I removed my boxers and began stroking myself.

He lost the next six points and I took the game. It was brilliant the look on his face but quite frankly I had a bit of a problem. A swelling between my legs if you will and my cock was pleading for attention.

I thought I knew all Harry's expressions, seen every feeling that his eyes could convey, until I stopped doing my victory dance around the room and met his eyes. There was heat in them, an almost feral lust, and it sent shivers down my spine. His nostrils flared and I could hear his breathing—it was rough and raspy. Fuck it was hot—sexy even.

Yeah, he had me with the look but the moment he licked his lips I knew I was a goner. Quite frankly there's nothing I like better than watching my cock disappear between those lips—except watching those lips part when I drove my cock deep inside his arse.

I froze, simply froze in place when he growled, "Put your hands flat on the table, Ron."

I don't generally do what I'm told. Something in me always seems to buck against it but I couldn't stop myself. See it's like this: Harry doesn't let go very often. He's always in control of himself and his emotions. Sure, I mean he lets go when we're shagging but he never quite loses control and seeing him so close to the edge, so close to letting the lust inside him break free, that I couldn't help myself. I obeyed.

I was stunned when he waved his wand over my hands and did a sticking charm. My body shook when he shoved his leg between mine and forced my feet apart. When he pressed against me and I could feel his erection pressing against my cleft, I couldn't help but push my hips back.

"You had a certain disregard for the rules, Ron."

"No, you didn't say I couldn't wank."

"It was implied..."

Harry pressed his mouth against my shoulder, grazing my collarbone with his teeth, almost distracting me while he reached around to pick up my discarded paddle.

I didn't dare hope that he was going to do what I thought he was going to do. Hermione would call me kinky, but I've always wanted to be spanked. Right, I'm a randy bastard but I wanted to just once make Harry take control and the idea of him disciplining me was something I fantasized about. A lot.

I'm usually the one in control. I'd wanted him to take me for so long. I'd even mentioned it to him but he said he didn't want to hurt me. If I could just push him over the edge...just once....

I was startled out of my thoughts when Harry slid the paddle down my back. The rubber coating clung to my already sweaty skin and when he slid the handle down my cleft and ran his hand over my arse, I couldn't help but jerk my hips back.

"You need to be taught a lesson, Ron," Harry whispered and lightly ran the paddle over my cheeks. "You need to be taught not to tease."

"You liked it, didn't you?" I moaned as he continue to let the paddle graze my arse cheeks. "You liked watching me stroke my cock so it was nice and hard for you."

I gave a hoarse shout when he unexpectedly brought the paddle down on my arse. My cock throbbed painfully and I looked over my shoulder to see his eyes wide and his mouth parted in silent moan.

"You're right," Harry growled and brought the paddle down again. "Your cock is hard for me. I like knowing that I'm the one that makes you that way."

He brought the paddle down on my other cheek and I wriggled my arse in both pleasure and pain.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he growled. He brought the paddle down again, the slap of it echoing in our game room. I tried to get my hands free to touch myself, but his sticking charm held me tight. "You just have to look at me and I'm hard. You open your mouth and I imagine it wrapped around me and sometimes."

I could hear him panting and the paddle came down on me again. I hissed and arched my back as he continued to growl broken phrases.

"You know what, Harry?" I whimpered as the paddle slapped against me again. "You want...fuck...Harry."

"Sometimes..." he whispered and I suddenly felt his breath against my right arse cheek. "Sometimes I imagine fucking this arse...running my thumb over your freckled arse while I watch my cock slide in and out."

"Yeah...Merlin...yeah..." I whimpered as he began running his tongue over my arse, sliding between my cleft. When his tongue swiped my pucker, I nearly came undone. "Yeah…fucking me….hard and fast…"

Harry traced my pucker with the tip of his tongue. "I want to...I want to fuck you and make you come. I...I want..."

I whimpered and my head fell backwards as he drove his tongue inside me. He ran the paddle over my cheek again and began raining light blows across my right cheek as he fucked me with his tongue. I was moaning and whimpering and trying to rub my cock against the table just to get a bit of relief from the pressure welling inside me.

I'm not going to lie; the sound of the paddle slapping against my skin and my own moans were the best things I ever heard over the rushing sound in my head. I could almost smell Harry's need. I pushed back against him as he worked a finger inside me. When he dipped his head between my legs to suckle my balls into the wet heat of his mouth, I actually began to beg.

"Harry, please...yeah...fuck me...please...oh fuck please..."

"You want me to fuck you?" He reached around to stroke my cock as he added a second finger in my arse. "Do you, Ron? Say it and I'll do it."

"I want you to own me," I whimpered. "Fuck me, Harry, hard and fast."

I felt the air around us change and a cry escape his lips as he pulled his fingers from my arse. He pushed my shoulders forward, pinning me to the table with his arm. He whispered the lubrication charm before lowering his zip.

"You're mine," he grunted. I nodded as he pressed his cock against my pucker. "Mine."

He threaded one hand through my hair, tugged my head back, and with a strangled moan he pressed inside me. He held still for a moment, his hips twitching against mine, and I realized he'd not even taken off his trousers when the rough fabric brushed my thigh.

"God...need..."

"I know what you need, always know what you need," I whimpered and pushed back to drive him deeper inside me. "You need to move."

He tightened his hand in my hair and began moving, slowly at first, as if savoring it, then finally faster. Harry slid his cock in and out of my arse, hard and fast, skin slapping together, our moans loud enough to wake the neighbors.

He moved his arm from my back and slid his hand down my side and around to my cock. Harry's fist closed around me and he began stroking me just as hard and fast as he was fucking me. His cries of pleasure where driving me mad and I began meeting him thrust for thrust. My head lolled on my neck and I let it fall forward against the cool top of the table. I was one nerve ending and every time Harry drove inside me to hit that spot I cried out his name.

"Scream my name when you come," Harry panted as he pulled completely out and slammed back inside me. "Scream my name."

His hand was like fire around my shaft and I tried to suck in as much air as possible as I felt my orgasm approaching. I was going to come hard and I knew it.

"Scream it, Ron," he whimpered. "Scream my name."

Harry's thrusts were driving me forward and forcing my cock in and out of his hand. I could feel the heat flooding my veins, stars exploding behind my eyes. When his thumb ran over my slit, I came screaming his name. Repeatedly.

His voice was hoarse and raw when he came deep in my arse. I felt his body shaking as he draped himself over me and we collapsed on the ping pong table.

"All right there, mate?" I whispered and I felt him shudder again. "That was brilliant."

"Ron, I'm so—"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. I've wanted that forever and I'm pretty pleased you gave it to me. Do you think you could release the charm?"

He waved his hand, freeing mine, and I rolled over before pulling him flush on top of me.

"Was it okay? I didn't hurt—"

"Brilliant, I mean on a scale of one to ten, I'd say an eight."

His head shot up, an indignant look on his face. "An eight? Only an eight?"

"Well I had to leave room for practice because you need to work on your dismount."

Harry laughed and waggled his eyebrows at me.

_Checkmate._


End file.
